Drop on demand inkjet technology for producing printed media has been employed in commercial products such as printers, plotters, and facsimile machines. Generally, an inkjet image is formed by selectively ejecting ink drops onto an image substrate from a plurality of drop generators or inkjets, which are arranged in a printhead or a printhead assembly. For example, the printhead assembly and the image substrate are moved relative to one another and the inkjets are controlled to eject ink drops at appropriate times. The timing of the inkjet activation is performed by a printhead controller, which generates firing signals. The inkjets eject ink in response to the firing signals. The image substrate may be an intermediate image member, such as a print drum or belt, from which the ink image is later transferred to a print medium, such as paper. The image substrate may also be a moving web of print medium or sheets of a print medium onto which the ink drops are directly ejected. The ink ejected from the inkjets may be liquid ink, such as aqueous, solvent, oil based, UV curable ink or the like, which is stored in containers installed in the printer. Alternatively, the ink may be loaded in a solid form and delivered to a melting device, which heats the solid ink to its melting temperature to generate liquid ink, which is supplied to a printhead.
During the operational life of an inkjet printer, inkjets in one or more of the printheads may become unable to eject ink in response to receiving a firing signal. The defective condition of the inkjet may temporarily persist so the inkjet becomes operational after one or more image printing cycles. In other cases, the inkjet may remain unable to eject ink until a purge cycle is performed. A purge cycle may successfully unclog inkjets so that they are able to eject ink once again. Execution of a purge cycle, however, requires the imaging apparatus to be taken out of its image generating mode. Thus, purge cycles affect the throughput rate of an imaging apparatus and are preferably performed during downtime.
Compensation methods have been developed that enable an imaging apparatus to generate images even though one or more inkjets in the imaging apparatus are unable to eject ink. These compensation methods cooperate with image rendering methods to control the generation of firing signals for inkjets in a printhead. Rendering refers to the processes that receive input image data values and generate output image values. The output image values are used to generate firing signals, which cause the inkjets of a printhead to eject ink onto the recording media. Once the output image values are generated, a compensation method may use information regarding defective inkjets detected in the printhead to identify the output image data values that correspond to one or more defective inkjets in the printhead. The compensation method then finds a neighboring or nearby output image data value that can be adjusted to compensate for the defective inkjet. Preferably, an increase in the amount of ink ejected near the defective inkjet may be achieved by replacing a zero or nearly zero output image value with the output image value that corresponds to the defective inkjet.
Previously known compensation methods are useful so long as the nearby inkjet(s) selected to compensate for the defective inkjet is itself functional. Complications arise when a compensation method attempts to compensate for a first defective inkjet by selecting an inkjet for compensating printing that is also defective. This problem is especially acute when the defective inkjets eject ink either intermittently or erratically. Furthermore, this issue is compounded during longer print jobs, because the number of defective inkjets tends to increase in relation to the length of the print job. Consequently, a continuing need remains in the art to develop methods and systems that effectively compensate for defective inkjets in inkjet imaging apparatus.